


Disgaea Futa, Dood

by Fusionfool3



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: Bad end, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusionfool3/pseuds/Fusionfool3
Summary: Shit I forgot I made and left to collect dust on Hentai Foundry. Maybe I'll come back to this, dood.
Relationships: Valkyrie(Disgaea)/Magic Knight(Disgaea), Valkyrie/Magic Knight/Laharl
Kudos: 6





	Disgaea Futa, Dood

Laharl grumbled as she sat in her dressing room. It’s been a year since she had lost to Hoggmeiser. If Celestia didn’t pollute the Netherworld and ultimately turn the great Overlord into a fat chested girl, she wouldn’t be stuck in this mess.

The worst part of this gig was that Hoggmieser took all the money; Laharl is doing all the singing and posing and all the other stupid crap and she hasn’t seen a single hell. She shattered her mug in anger, annoyed that her father’s ex-servant is working her like a slave and reaping the Supreme Overlord’s efforts.

Fortunately, she finished her last show for the day and tomorrow she had a photo-shoot so she had plenty of time to relax before Hoggmieser dragged her kicking and screaming to a new brand deal.

She reclined on the red sofa of her chair, drinking from a bottle of soda. Around her had posters of herself posing in ways that disgusted the idol. A vanity table stood next to a wardrobe opposite to the couch and a seventy-five inch television that sat away from the door. The only good thing that Laharl can take from the situation is that her T.V. is much bigger now.

A knock came from the door, breaking Laharl out of her brooding. “Beat it!” She yelled, angry that someone would dare interrupt her time alone. The door opened to reveal a smug blonde woman, her white tunic with green sleeves emphasized her large breasts, along with the dark corset that pushed them upward. Two large tabards swung between her legs, clad in black stockings and white boots.

Behind her was a shy green haired girl, unlike the other girl, her chest was much smaller and hid behind a large brown belt. Both her wrists had weights that were held in place by a similar belt to the belt-bra she wore. Her legs were clad in steel with black tights underneath them; along her waist was an extremely thick belt.

'A Magic Knight and a Valkyrie? A bunch of push-overs,' Laharl thought as she continued to drink from her soda. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“But Laharl-chan, my friend and I have wanted to see you for so long,” The Magic Knight said, taking several steps closer to the Ex-Overlord. “My shy friend here has been your fan since you first appeared on stage, and she was dying to meet you.”

The Valkyrie shook nervously and rapidly nodded her head. The acton only served to raise Laharl’s anger. “Think I care? Beat it or I’ll pound you.”

While the Lady Warrior shrunk back behind her friend, the Magic Knight merely smirked. “Is that anyway to speak to your fans? We came from such a distance, and gave up so much hell just to be in the same room as you.”

“Not my problem.”

Despite Laharl’s protests, the Magic Knight’s smile never faltered. “Well, we’re not leaving empty handed, Laharl-chan,” she said, putting emphasis on ‘chan’.

The blue haired idol took that as a challenge and stood up. “You think you can take on an Overlord? Like I’d lose to you wimps.”

The Valkyrie took a few steps closer to the door, but her friend turned to her and gave her a confident smile, motioning her to stand with her. The green haired warrior blushed and stood behind the taller demon. “You seem to be forgetting something,” the Magic Knight chuckled.

“What would that be?” Laharl said, glaring maliciously at the busty mage.

“This is technically your game over, and you can’t do anything about it.”

“Hah, just because Hoggmieser got me while I was weakened by this body, doesn’t mean you two weaklings will beat me,” Laharl mocked, stomping towards the two girls.

“Hey Titania, you waited for this moment, seize it,” the Magic Knight ordered. The Lady Warrior called Titania gave her friend a cautious look before charging forward, her body check sent Laharl against the couch hard, knocking the breath out of her and onto the floor. The green haired lass now had the idol pinned underneath her, her armored legs straddled Laharl’s hips while her arms kept the target’s arms pinned.

“What? How?” Laharl gasped, shocked that she had lost again, but this time there was barely a struggle.

“Again, this is YOUR game over. You won’t be the victor until the player restarts his game,” the Magic Knight mocked.

“Um… Mira?” Titania said softly.

“What?”

“You said Laharl-chan was a Overlord right?” The Magic Knight, Mira, nodded. “She feels really weak, I barely need to hold her down,” Titania squeaked. She barely batted an eye when Laharl attempted to push her off.

“That just makes things better won’t it?” Mira giggled. She walked over and pressed her breasts against the back of the Valkyrie. Her hands slowly went to Laharl’s perky breasts and began to massage them, coaxing a moan from the bluenette.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Laharl gasped, all she could do was keep herself from showing weakness as the impossibly strong warrior and the cruel knight stood above her.

“I told you earlier, we’re not leaving empty-handed. And Titania here is your biggest fan, and I do mean biggest,” Mira cooed. Her hands left the idol’s breasts and drifted to the Valkyrie’s waist, delicately removing the thick belt and pulling the black tights down to reveal a thick penis that tapped against Laharl-chan’s mid-drift and large testicles that pushed between the two bodies.

Titania’s blush intensified, but kept holding the bluenette down. The idol tried to back away from the bottle-thick member, only to fail horribly.

“You see? Titania is so happy to finally meet you. Are you going to deny your biggest fan?” Mira said; one hand began to stroke the hardening cock while her other returned to Laharl’s breasts.

Laharl stayed quiet, her attention was taken by the nervous strong-girl and the temptress that attempted to make this situation even worse. She felt the delicate hand sneak it’s way underneath the ex-Overlord’s top, her index finger teasing the stiff nipple.

Titania swallowed her breath; Mira kept her from getting off her Idol, and was now forced to watch her friend fondle said Idol, all while getting jerked off. “Mira…”

“Don’t worry, Titania… You’ll have your fun very soon. We just gotta get our bitch here ready for you. Remember when you stuck that thing in me? It felt like it could tear me in two but I loved every second, we don’t want to break Laharl-chan too early,” Mira explained seductively, licking Titania’s pointed ears. The Valkyrie let out a moan and loosened her grip.

Laharl took this chance and tried to escape only to fail yet again. “I told you, this is your game-over. We will always win against you, Laharl-chan,” Mira laughed. Her hand tore the single strap that held the flimsy bra together, exposing the idol’s breasts.

“Titania, why don’t you get yourself settled better? I bet her tits would feel nice around your cock,” the Magic Knight whispered loudly, ensuring that Laharl could hear it. The Valkyrie glanced to the former-male’s chest and slowly moved her body towards it, holding Laharl’s arms while she did. Mira took a seat on the idol’s legs and scooted Titania further, until her cock was in the perfect position to be fondled by Laharl’s boobs.

“I’m… sorry in advance, Miss Laharl, but… I promise I won’t be too rough,” Titania whimpered, she kept the idol’s hand pinned with one while the other kept her dick pressed between the valley of Laharl’s chest. Mira leaned closer, pushing her breasts into Titania’s back, as she pressed the bluenette’s tits together and began stroking the Valkyrie’s cock with them.

Mira giggled like a evil schoolgirl while she forced Laharl to titty-fuck her timid lover, her chest might not be as big but Titania seems pleased as she makes tiny thrusts forward and biting her lower lip.

“How does she feel?” Mira asked, kneading Laharl’s soft flesh around her friend’s needy cock.

“It feels so good, Mira. I can’t believe I’m doing this with Laharl-chan,” Titania moaned. Mira coaxed her into releasing the ex-Overlord’s hands, and grinned when they didn’t fly to fight either of them.

“Laharl-chan doesn’t seem to mind anymore, Titania. Can you think of anywhere else to put your dick?” Mira asked, kissing the Valkyrie’s neck.

“Well… m-maybe her mouth?” Titania uttered, embarrassed by how much she loved this situation.

“Oh, don’t worry… She’ll be drinking you cum soon enough, I’m thinking more of her…” Mira thought out loud, her lips soon former a malicious smirk. “Her pussy.”

Titania swallowed another breath while Laharl’s mind finally registered those words, weakly flailing underneath her attackers. “Isn’t it too early?” the green-haired warrior asked.

“Oh Titania, remember our first time together? Where I made you beg to cum inside me? Rape is a natural thing among us… and it’s your turn to claim a bitch,” Mira cackled. Titania slowly nodded, her cock felt like it couldn’t agree more with Mira as it’s head leaked lubricant on Laharl’s breasts.

Titania got off her idol’s body and took some of the steel plating off. Mira took this chance to hold Laharl down, spreading her legs wide for her lover. “It’s now or never, Titania.”

“No, don’t do this to me! I am your Overlord, obey me!” Laharl cried, scared to be penetrated by the Valkyrie’s “spear”.

“Don’t worry, after this… you’ll be obeying both of us,” Mira whispered into Laharl’s ear and Titania positioned herself. Her fat cock ready to split the ex-Overlord’s pussy lips apart. Laharl’s legs felt trapped under the frail yet powerful arms of the Lady Warrior who held them, pulling her onto the meaty dick that threatened to wreck to insides.

“Titania! Do it!” Mira commanded, and Titania speared right through Laharl’s hymen and sending every inch of her cock deep into her favorite idol. Laharl’s screams were music to Mira but were ignored by Titania, her cock was being milked and massaged by the pussy of Laharl-chan.

Mira let out a laugh as she could see a visible indent of Titania’s dick at Laharl’s pelvis. “Is my friend too thick for you, oh great Overlord? Get use to it, you’ll be feeling it for years,” she taunted. She noticed Titania moving at a brisk pace, causing quite a bit of discomfort for Laharl. as the Valkyrie slammed herself as deep as she could in the bluenette.

Laharl couldn’t begin the describe the amount of pain she felt from the brute entering her. Titania’s beast felt like it’s rearranging her innards while it filled her pussy, the thick ballsack slapping against her ass with each thrust, and the dopey smile the warrior had did little to ease her worries. She soon felt the Knight pinching her nipples, fondling her breasts while she was raped by her timid friend.

Titania couldn’t believe how wonderful Laharl’s insides felt around her cock. It tightened like a vice while also caressing her sensitive skin, she wanted to cum but she didn’t want to be punished by Mira again. She kept pounding the idol as hard as she could, desperate to please Laharl-chan.

“Tell me, Laharl-chan. Do you want Titania’s cum? It’s soo tasty, and it feels as thick as her cock when it fills your womb,” Mira cooed. She licked her index finger and her bird and eased them into Laharl’s ass, instantly feeling the puckered star clench her tightly. “You should relax more, this hole will get it’s turn… I just don’t want to break you too early.”

Laharl could only glare weakly at the Knight, as she couldn’t do much else with the large invader in her pussy. It wasn’t long until the Azure demon screamed as she came, which only spurred Titania on and made Mira giggle in glee. “How did it feel? I bet you loved getting fucked. And you love being Titania’s cocksleeve.”

Little did Mira or Laharl know, Titania couldn’t hold herself back anymore and let loose. Her cum desperately tried to enter the overlord’s womb while the rest coated her crotch and her idol’s ass. Titania pulled out and began jerking herself, causing various ropes of jism to land on Lahar-chan’s slightly bloated belly.

“Good job, Titania. You did well,” Mira chuckled. She let Laharl relax on the floor as she got up. “So… ready for another round?”

Laharl’s eyes could barely remain open as she weakly shook her head.

“Too bad, we need you to clean Titania’s cock,” Mira said, smiling evilly. Titania knelt down next to Laharl’s face, her still hard dick caked with her own seed and the idol’s juices. “Titania, gag the bitch.”

Titania gave Laharl an uneasy smile as she took the girl’s head and slowly fed her cock into the warm oral cavity. The former Overlord could taste salty blobs of cum on the Valkyrie’s dick, as well as her own juices and remnants of her virginity. Her tongue swirled around the throbbing girth, it felt too much for her mouth, even as it reached the back of her throat.

Mira had slipped her hands under her tabard and begun fingering herself to the sight, loving the control she had over former prince, and the sight of her gagging on Titania’s big dick almost made her want to pull the blue haired slut off and start riding the green-haired vixen, but… she still had a bitch to make. “That’s enough. All fours now.”

Titania nodded and flipped Laharl onto her belly, slowly pushing herself up on her arms and legs. Mira sat at Laharl’s head, removing her tabard to show the bluenette her wet pussy. “Start licking.” she ordered, pulling the Idol’s head closer to her dripping cunt.

Titania slowly stood on her knees behind Laharl, rubbing her dick in anticipation. She began coating whatever juices were left on her dick into the ex-prince’s anus, to make it easier on herself and her Idol when she starts fucking weakened demon again.

Laharl’s tongue slowly moved towards the winking slit, collecting the oddly sweet liquid on it.She felt the strong-girls hands on her butt, squeezing the flesh roughly as the familiar girth rested on the cleft of her ass.

“Jeez, work your tongue more… I can barely feel you,” Mira taunted, pulling Laharl’s head into her pussy. “Maybe you need more incentive?” Mire looked up to her accomplice and gave a nod of confirmation.

The valkyrie’s heart beat so quickly as she positioned to enter her idol anally. The tight ring appeared far too small for her cock, but the look on Mira’s face told her that it should fit. Not wanting to question her friend, Titania brought her head to the puckered star and pushed slightly, finding the small hole denying her access. Her lust refused to let her quit and continued to try and push through the tight orifice.

Laharl gasped as she felt the pressure at her backside, but Mira kept her face in the Knight’s crotch, forcing her to please the bastard with her tongue. She felt the pop of Titania’s cock-head entering her, forcing her to scream at the unfamiliar sensation.

“God… her butt is so tight around me, I can barely move,” Titania gasped. She tried to push more of herself into the idol’s ass but could only move a mere inch before having to rest.

“Hey, loosen up a bit? I don’t want my dick to get crushed by your slut ass,” Mira scolded, forcing the bluenette’s head into her crotch, burying Laharl’s nose and mouth into her pussy.

Titania let out a sigh of relief as Laharl’s ass loosened slight and started to saw her cock in and out of the idol. Now that it didn’t feel painful, the Valkyrie absolutely adored Laharl’s ass. Her hands gripped the the bluenette’s hip tightly while she pushed her penis as deep into the weaker demon, her testicles hitting against her cum-leaking pussy every time her cock became hilted in the Idol.

Mira’s expression soon matched Titania’s, tongue lolling out in utter bliss. Laharl wasn’t too great with her tongue, but the control she had was intoxicating. The Prince of the Netherworld, who turned into a girl, was now licking her slit and getting slammed by her lover. Her hands ran through the blue-haired idol’s hair, gripping the back of her head. Letting out weak moans as she forced the idol to lick her pussy.

“I’m going to cum soon, Mira,” Titania gasped, her hips were pounding into the idol’s backside, causing it to redden considerably.

“Fill her, I want her oozing your cum for days,” Mira called out, with a sadistic smile.

The Valkyrie’s thrusts became powerful as her orgasm came close. Laharl couldn’t do anything except take all the pain and pleasure Titania was forcing into her. Her eyes went wide upon the thick rod entering her butt fully as even more thick liquid began to fill her bowels. Titania kept herself locked in the blue-haired demon, riding out her orgasm.

Mira smiled and got up, letting Laharl’s head fall to the floor. She walked over to Titania and pulled her out of the writhing idol. She used her foot to nudge Laharl onto her back, and began to jerk the Warrior Girl’s dick. She began biting, kissing and licking Titania’s head while she jerked the smaller girl off, and fondling her small breasts underneath the belt-bra.

It took very little time for Mira to start painting the fallen demon with Titania’s cum, letting each strand land on her breasts, face, and hair. Satisfied with her work, Mira led Titania out the door, smiling as she gave the ex-overlord a glance before shutting the door.

“That was invigorating, it felt so good,” Mira cheered. “But I still didn’t get to cum, master.”

Titania stretched her arms out and grinned. “I kinda blew a lot of my reserves on her, but maybe I’ll have some more for ya at home.”

Mira’s eyes sparkled in delight as she pulled Titania’s arm into her bosom. “Are you forgetting something?” The Valkyrie asked, confusing the Knight. “You led me out before I can grab my armor! Go get it before she wakes up and I might consider fucking you tonight.”

Mira swallowed a breath and ran back into Laharl’s dressing room, collecting all the gear Titania shed when she was ‘timid’.

After she collected that, the two walked home, Mira letting out soft whimpers while her master fingered her needy pussy, preparing it for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, dood. This was written 7 years ago. I was still writing Pony Clop back then. Hope you liked this glance at what is probably a meh-attempt at Disgaea, dood.


End file.
